Crepúsculo y los semidioses
by danajaymes
Summary: Cuándo Edward deja a Bella antes de que ella le contará la extraños sucesos que le estaban sucediendo, la deja en medio del bosque con un dolor agonizante que le impide hablar, solo siente una fuerte corriente eléctrica corriendo por todo su cuerpo y se siente como estar cayendo desde una altura interminable.¿Será que ya le llega la hora de saber la verdad?
1. Prefacio

Me llamo Isabella y tengo 18 años, soy de estatura normal, de cuerpo y cara normal, en fin soy muy común pero de alguna forma él me hizo creer que era especial,estuve un año con él y fui totalmente feliz porque le amaba. Pero después del incidente de mi cumpleaños con Jasper, estaba extraño. Luego me dejo alegando de que no me quería. Y tenía razones para no hacerlo ,yo solo era una humana ,algo inferior . El era un vampiro, perfecto , eterno y único. Yo era todo lo contrario. 


	2. Ataque

-Tu ... no me quieres

-No

Esa simple palabra me derrumbo.

-Ahora lo entiendo todo

-Podrías hacerme un favor?

Dios mio! Enserio?

-Prometeme que no harás ninguna locura, a cambio, yo te prometo que no volverás a verme ... nunca.

De repente aquel dolor del que padecía desde la noche de mi cumpleaños me recorrió el cuerpo.¿Que me pasaba? Últimamente no dejaba de tener aquellas pesadillas en las que la oscuridad me perseguía y yo sentía que tenía que volar hacia la luz, después me despertaba sudando, intentaba leer pero me era imposible ,las letras bailaban divertidas riéndose de mi, y lo extraño era de que a pesar de no haber dormido casi nada sentía que podía correr un maratón sin cansarme, además de que había notado que era más ágil y mas fuerte. Fui al médico donde me hicieron innumerables pruebas hasta que asociaron los cambios a una hiperactividad y dislexia recién desarrollada , casi me da un ataque al pensar en no volver a leer Cumbres Borrascosas a pesar de que me lo sabia de memoria , pero eso aún no explicaba las pesadillas y los calambres que sufría como si me estubiera electrocutando.

Y ahora estaba aquí, yo quería decirle todo lo que me pasaba pero decidí que el primero quien tomase la palabra fuese él...Gran error.

Ahora la corriente estaba haciendo temblar imperceptiblemente mi cuerpo, vi de forma borrosa como el se acercaba, y luego posaba sus fríos labios en mi frente.

"No! No te vayas! Por favor. Quédate hasta que pase el dolor, luego sigue tu camino aunque me duela, pero no me dejes así. "Pensaba

Pero el se fue con su super velocidad dejando me sola agonizando del dolor, nada parecía salir de mi boca, caí al suelo y miré al cielo, era todo lo que podía hacer hasta que pasase.

Pero esta vez no fue así, empecé a temblar y mis ojos se aguaron ,el cielo se volvía gris y aparecieron unos rayos.

Tormenta.Y yo aquí afuera en un bosque lejos de casa.

Dios Bella! Tu no eres un imán para los problemas,eres la chocolatina preferida de la muerte.

Sentía que mi pelo estaba mojado por la lluvia.¿Estaba lloviendo?

Me empezaron a arder los ojos ,como si los hubiera tenido abiertos sin pestañear. Los cerré con fuerza.

Dolor, aire, frío y un tenue calor, como si hubiera mucho aire en un día de sol. La electricidad parecía que queria acabar conmigo, no me extrañaría que un rayo me hubiese pillado.

Espera ,no.

PAMM!

Ahora si me pilló.

Di un grito ahogado.

Dios! Ahora si que siento dolor.

Bueno no.O si?

¿Que me pasa?¿Tan rara soy como para parecerme agradable el que me esté electrificando?

Y luego ...nada.


	3. Despertar

Siento que no estoy en el que hay mucha luz.

Abro los ojos, aun sigo tirada en el bosque, me pican los ojos y el sol me da en todo el cuerpo,a parado la tormenta.

Me siento fuerte y fresca , si hubiese dormido en mi he tenido pesadillas.

Me senté,oí que venia un coche.

Espera!¿Un coche?

Estaba muy lejos de la carretera como para oírlo. También oía los ruidos mas bajos de mi alrededor.

Estoy alucinando.

He caído en la locura porque Edward me ha dejado y se a llevado todo con él esperaría el que no hiciera una locura si yo ahora estaba como una cabra.

Me levanté o intenté hacerlo porque me caí.

No era raro porque soy la persona que tiene mas cariño por el suelo que cualquier otra.

Volví a intentarlo y lo conseguí.

Solo que me mas lejos del suelo que de costumbre.

Caminé devuelta a casa.Y el sol venia conmigo, a veces pensaba , mientras, que los arboles se apartaban para que el sol me un buen rato.

Noté que mi visión era mejor. Y me dediqué a observar todo lo que podía. Definitivamente estoy delirando.

Cuando estaba casi enfrente de mi casa, escuche las voces de mi padre y otros hombres.

Vi coches de policía frente a la casa.

Seguramente Charlie a hecho un drama de todo esto y hasta a llamado a la NASA para que localicen vía satélite.

Entre en casa y todos los que estaban ahí voltearon a asustados.

Seguramente porque estaría horrible llena de tierra y húmeda.

-Charlie-le llamé mirándole.

-¿Bella?-pregunto él

-Ella es Bella?-dijo un hombre

-No se parece a la de la foto-dijo otro

¿Que decían? Esperaban otra Bella?

-Bella sube a tu habitación y duchate ,yo iré en cuánto pueda ,tu espera.-dijo Charlie

Subí las escaleras hacia mi habitación. Y cogí ropa de mi armario, no me iba a arreglar, solo me iba a poner el pijama.Y fui a ducharme

Oía a los demás irse mientras mi padre los echaba .

Cuando termine ,mi padre mee esperaba sentado en mi cama.

-Papá sé que me vas castigar pero yo ...

-Bella antes de que sigas tengo que contarte algo y para empezar ,tú no tienes la culpa de lo que te ha pasado ,la culpa la tenemos nosotros por ocultartelo.

-Ocultarme que?

-Bella quiero que te calmes.

-Estoy calmada ,adelante.

-Bella ...yo...no soy tu padre biológico.

QUEEEEEEE?

-Muy gracioso

-Bella te digo la verdad y te la digo porque has cambiado, tu madre y yo sabíamos que iba a suceder pero...no sé ...teníamos la esperanza...

-¿Cambiado?

-Te has mirado en el espejo?

-Y eso a que viene ahora?

-Tu hazlo

Camine hasta el espejo de mi habitación y me puse delante.

Lance un gritó.

Había una chica preciosa que me miraba con expresión asustada desde sus hermosos ojos azules.

La chica era preciosa como una diosa o ninfa.

Era muy alta,1 metro 80 casi diría pelo casi negro caía mojado por sus hombros hasta la cintura. Su figura era esbelta pero con curvas, me recordó a Rosalie pero el cuerpo de la chica era mas atrayente de alguna era ovalada y su tez crema, con sus ojos grandes completamente azules, la nariz pequeña y los labios gruesos.

Mire a Charlie tratando de entender que pasaba aquí.

-Eres tu

¿Yo?

Volví a mirar a la chica buscando algo en lo que me dijese que era yo.

Las mejillas! Estaban rosas, ya no eran tan rojas como antes pero ahí estaba el sonrojo, busqué alguna cosa más para asegurarme.

El labio inferior era mas grueso que el superior y ahí estaba vi todo claro, había cambiado mucho pero era yo ,me concentraba tanto en las diferencias que no me cuenta de que en verdad era yo.

-Que me ha pasado?

-Has experimentado el cambio de tu verdadera naturaleza por dislexia y la hiperactividad eran solo avances.

-Mi verdadera naturaleza?

-Como ya te he dicho ,no soy tu padre biológico, tu eres hija de un dios.

-Un dios ? Que estas diciendo?

-Bella ,no solo existen los vampiros

-Tu como sabes eso

-Créeme cielo, estamos rodeados de seres que pensábamos que eran de cuentos.

-Como que?

-A Jacob le falta poco para convertirse en licantropo.

-Lincantropo? Un hombre lobo?

-Si

-Pero él no lo puede evitar? Su familia no puede hacer nada?

-Lo lleva en la sangre Bella, al igual que tú, es su destino.

-Y cual es mi destino?

-De momento es ir a un campamento donde te enseñaran a como vivir con tu naturaleza, tranquila,hay muchos chicos parecidos a ti , pero no iguales ,así que eso supondrá un poco de dificultad y también hay otras especies pero todo esta controlado.

-Que quieres decir a que no son iguales que yo?

-Pues que todo depende de quien eres hija, llamare a Quirón ,es el director de actividades del campamento, te ayudará y porque también es como tu tiastro ,se podría decir.

-Papá, de quien soy hija?

-De Zeus.


	4. Chapter 4

Primero quiero agradecer a BeaGiil y a landerotero1118 por sus comentarios, creía que no le iba a gustar a nadie y significa mucho así que gracias gracias gracias./ Intentaré escribir siempre lo antes posible.

* * *

Estaba en el coche con mi padre preocupándome de adónde íbamos, no sabia donde íbamos ,ni sabía con quién estaría y menos sabía si iba a encajar ,aunque tenia tenía la esperanza de que sí. Si no había encajado en el mundo normal al menos en este sí. ¿No?

A quien intentaba engañar ,no encajare en ninguna parte ,ni en el mundo normal ni en el paranormal.

- Bella , en que piensas?

- Estaba pensando en muchas cosas, nada en solo que esto es demasiado grande para estaba preparada para nada de esto.

-Lo sé cariñ ahora iremos ahí y te dirán todo lo que necesitas saber .

- Hablando de que tengo que ir allí? Ellos podrían venir a Forks y librarme de las dudas .

- Porque tendrás que quedarte ahí, ya te lo he dicho.

- Lo sé, pero podríamos ir haciéndolo poco a poco ,ya sabes ,para que pueda digerirlo mejor ,pero es que ahora solo siento que me atraganto y no puedo respirar.

-Tienes que tranquilizarte, me dijeron que si te llevaba allí todos estaríamos seguros.

-¡¿AHORA SOY UN PELIGRO?¿SOY UN MONSTRUO?!-me di cuenta de que tenía las mejillas mojadas y de que mientras gritaba un rayo iluminó el coche.

-No Bella, pero ahora no sabemos que puedes hacer ni si puedes controlarlo, y también es por tu seguridad.

-Qu...que qui...quieres de...cir-pregunté tartamudeando .

-Además de que puedas hacerte daño tu misma sin querer, yo no soy suficiente protección para ti, según me informaron, y también esta el hecho de que hay 'cosas' que tal vez se enteren de que existas y estés en peligro.

- Lo que faltaba.

- Bella , quiero que sepas que haré todo lo que esté en mi mano para protegerte.-Asentí.

- Gracias papá.

Nos quedamos en silencio un par de minutos.

-Y dónde esta el campamento?

-En Long Island.

-Pero eso esta en Nueva York. Tardaremos por lo menos un día en llegar allí.

- Un día y medio en realidad,creo.

Bufé .Sería un viaje muuuuy largo.

* * *

Habíamos parado para descansar ,comer y orinar.Y aún nos faltaba mucho viaje que hacer, todo el rato me dediqué a dormir ,a hacer turnos para conducir, escuchar música, pero no tanto como quería, no quería que se apagará. También me había puesto una sudadera para no tener frío y lo hice de modo lento, todo por no aburrirme

En un momento mi pierna estaba temblando contra el suelo del coche, como dando saltitos de la impaciencia de salir ,caminar, estirar las piernas y respirar aire fresco.

- Cariño, acabarás por ponerme nervioso.-Paré.

-Lo siento.

* * *

Sentí como me zarandeaban.

- Bella.

- Hjjjmm

-Ya hemos llegado

Abrí los ojos de golpe.

Frente a nosotros se encontraban dos columnas de mármol sucio y con plantas en su entorno rodeandolas, sujetaban una especie de cartel con letras raras, supongo que debía de ser griego o latín. Pero de repente estaban dando me quedé mirándolas hasta que formaron "Campamento mestizo" .Yo estaba boquiabierta.

- Me dijeron que podrías leer el cartel.

- Campamento mestizo-susurré

-Tu nuevo !-salimos del coche y sacamos la maleta y una bolsa grande de tela que la puse a mi hombro y Charlie llevaba la maleta en la me había traído ropa ,artículos de aseo y mi ordenador portátil.

Cuándo llegamos a las columnas de la entrada mi padre me paró.

- Ten -me dijo tendiéndome la maleta

- Que haces?-le pregunte cuando intentó darme un beso en la frente,por lo que tuve que inclinarme un poco y es normal, él media 1,83 y yo 1,86 y tendría que acostumbrarme a esto, era extraño pasar del metro sesenta y dos al metro ochenta y digo extraño?! Era un horror tener que acostumbrarme a esto, aunque es mas probable que nunca más vuelva a llevar tacones.

-Despedirme-dijo como si fuera obvio

-Que me he perdido

-Dije que te traería, no que me fuese a quedar aquí, además yo no puedo entrar

-Esperas que entre yo ahí sola sin saber que hacer ni adónde ir! Y que narices es eso de que no puedes entrar!-me estaba alterando

De improviso nos vino un ola de viento muy fuerte que nos despeinó pero yo estaba tan concentrada en mi padre que ni siquiera me di cuenta.

-Primero cálmate, soy tu padre e intento protejerte así que no me grites.

- Lo siento-dije bajando la cabeza y tranquilizando me.

- No puedo entrar ahí porque al parecer hay un campo de fuerza que solo deja entrar a gente mestiza.

Yo estaba asombrada.¿Un campo de fuerza?

-Por eso me convencieron para llevarte aquí, porque la barrera te protegerá.Hace un rato llamé a Quirón, dijo que te esperaría un poco mas adelante de la entrada, así que entra y te llamare mañana para ver si estas ?

Asentí.

- Bien, te quiero.

-Y yo a ti-le abracé

-Por cierto tu madre ha intentado hablar contigo pero yo le he dicho que es porque tenías el móvil apagado.

-Aún no estoy preparada, me ha ocultado cosas y tu ,aunque no seas mi padre biológico, me has cuidado, criado ,me has dicho todo lo que sabes y estas aquí conmigo.

- Créeme que tu madre hubiese querido estar aquí haciendo lo que yo hago ,por eso cuando viniste de Phoenix a Forks ,ella te insistió para que te quedases con ella, pero te empeñaste en venir y ella no podría cuidarte bien viajando de un lado a otro con Phil.

- Lo sé. Una pregunta qué cuando era totalmente 'humana' me parecía a ti sin ser hija tuya.

-Bueno ,Renné me contó que me parecía a su abuelo de joven.

- Oh

-Ya un poco raro que se quedase coladita de alguien parecido a su abuelo.

Me reí, dios ,que buen padre tenía.

- Ve , te están esperando.

-De acuerdo-dije con un suspiro y pase la entrada, de vez en cuándo giraba para ver si mi padre estaba ahí, lo vi subirse al echaría de menos.

Caminaba por el sendero que había en el bosque viendo la vegetación, se parecía tanto a Forks que eso no seria un cambio tan insufrible como esperaba, es mas me alegré de tener algo conocido.

- Hola Bella

Giré hacia la voz tan rápido que me extrañe de no marearme.

- Buenos reflejos - alabó

OH DIOS MIO!.Era un sátiro!

Medía como dos metros y su cabello al igual que el pelo de su parte caballo era castaño ,sus ojos cafés me miraban cariñosamente.

- Se nota que eres hija de Zeus ,tienes todo el cielo dentro de tus ojos.

-Quién es usted?

-Mi nombre es Quirón ,soy el jefe de actividades y tu guía-me dijo con una sonrisita

-Encantada de conocerle señor-dije nerviosa y levantando una mano para que la estrechara.

- El placer es mio señorita ,pero lo mejor será tutearnos ,aunque me gusta que seas una chica educada, espero que no des muchos problemas ,ahora, por favor sígueme.

Iba a su lado mientras me explicaba la historia del campamento

-Supongo que ya sabrás sobre la barrera que nos ?

-Charlie me lo dijo

-Bueno te contaré su historia ,mas o menos para que sepas sobre como funciona y sobre tu familia.

-Mi familia?

-Si, hace unos años ,vinieron cuatro chicos huyendo de unos monstruos del inframundo que intentaban atraparlos, entre ellos estaba Thalia Grace ,que cuándo vio que era imposible huir de ellos ,se utilizó así misma como cebo, ella creía que escaparía, pero no pudo y murió a manos de aquellos monstruos, en su ultimo aliento ,su padre se apiadó de su hija y para evitar enviar su alma a Hades la convirtió en pino y creo una barrera alrededor del campamento pare que los demás no corrieran la suerte de Thalia.

- Wow, ella se sacrificó por sus amigos, fue muy valiente. Cuantos años tenía?

- Nueve

-Tan joven?! Dios! Pobre que tiene esto que ver con mi familia?

-Bella ,ella también era hija de Zeus.

- Era mi hermana?

-Si

-Como era? Cuándo nació? La conocis...

-Espera! Poco a poco. Primero, no sé como era porque no llegué a conocerla, pero se que tenia el pelo negro ,que era una rebelde y que tenía los ojos azules ,aunque no tanto como tu, me atrevo a , tenía un año menos que tú

-Por qué dices que mis ojos son diferentes?

-Porque cada hijo de Zeus es diferente, y no es porque tengáis madres diferentes ,sino por el hecho de que en cada concepción, el heredero de su sangre sacará diferentes rasgos suyos, como por ejemplo el hecho de seas muy alta, y el lo es mucho igual que todos.

-Pero porque ahora ? Quiero decir que porque no nací ya "desarrollada"?-dije haciendo comitas con los dedos.

- Eso es porque tu parte de diosa no estaba hemos tenido a un hijo de Zeus en siglos ,así que no sabemos si és muy débil o muy fuerte, pero me inclino por lo segundo.

-Podría saberlo?

-Porque Zeus debe de haber amado en verdad a tu madre y a ti como para haber puesto en ti el cielo ahora que estas confundida ,dentro de tus ojos ahí un cielo repleto de nubes movidas por una fuerte ventisca.

Aplaudí.

-Que profuundo-dije poniendo una cara de asombro

-Gracias, deberás acostumbrarte a mi flow-dijo pagado de si mismo.

-Oh, no sabía que dominarás la jerga adolescente.

-Es mi obligación ya que convivo con cientos de adolescentes. Y sí, también sé lo que significa swag.

- Por cierto, donde estamos?

-Cerca la verdad

Y llegamos a lo que yo describiría un campo de lucha .

Había tiro con arco, armas por doquier, tirolinas ,redes atadas a unas especies de casas de árbol y cuerdas para unir un árbol con otro o simplemente para colgarlas de él.

Y luego cientos de chicos, luchando entre ellos , practicando con también habían sátiros. Al final, después de unos chicos luchando había un mar azul.

También habían casetas que parecían enfermerías por la cruz roja.

- Ven , te enseñaré el resto del campamento, pero como has podido observar, este es el área principal de entrenamiento, donde tu también te entrenarás.-Mientras avanzábamos, los chicos paraban de luchar y nos veían. Algunos me veían con asombro, otros con interés y otros simplemente cuchicheaban.

Quirón me enseñó casi todo el bosque, las enfermerías, la playa,y me presentó a Dionisio, que también era hijo de Zeus ,y era el dios del vino aunque no podía porque él se lo prohibió junto con que debía estar aquí como director un siglo y todo por coquetearle a una ninfa, me reí mucho con quejas, realmente, pero intentaba mantener la compostura, pero luego el lo fastidiaba cuando se servia una copa de vino que luego ante mis ojos se convertía en agua . Después de eso le pedí a Quirón que me enseñase el árbol de Thalia,cuándo la vi pensé que debía haber sido una niña muy bonita, porque aún se podía ver el contorno de su que pasé un largo rato mirándola sintiendo una conexión con la niña que descansaría ahí siempre, se me llenaron los ojos de lágrimas al pensar que nunca la conocería de verdad . Quirón prácticamente me arrastró colina arriba un poco lejos de las demás ahí se podía ver casi todo a pesar solo ser una colina . Allí había como un templo o una casa en forma de templo, era blanca y ancha con columnas en el porche ,era ancha y como de dos pisos.

- Llegamos-Se adelantó para abrir la puerta -Te presento a tu nuevo hogar.


	5. Chapter 5

Hola, otra vez! Debo agradecer otra vez sus comentarios, son muy buenos. ㈳8

**Los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es completamente mía. **

**Disfruten!**

* * *

Debo decir que mi cabaña(si se le podía llamar así) era digna de un rey, todo estaba cuidado hasta el detalle.

Las paredes eran de un blanco luminoso, él suelo era de un mármol tan blanco como la cal, en las paredes colgaban relucientes armas listas para ser utilizadas, todas ellas plateadas y brillantes ,llamándola a que se pusiese la armadura que había en una esquina coger todas las armas que pudiese junto con el escudo para poder estar lista para la batalla,para luchar.

Pero eso no fue lo que de verdad llamó su atención en un principio.

En el centro de la estancia se encontraba un roble majestuoso de tronco grueso y retorcido, con abundantes ramas y solo era raro encontrarse con aquel árbol en medio de la sala, sino que era una locura! Pero eso no es todo .

ERA COMPLETAMENTE BLANCO

Desde de la corteza del tronco hasta las hojas y desde las ramas colgaban aquellos frutos que eran como cristales que brillaban por la luminosidad de aquella habitación proporcionando miles de pequeños arco iris. Eso era la bomba que la conduciría hasta la demencia.

Quirón viéndome muda, me explicó que todas las cabañas tenían un símbolo y que el de los hijos de Zeus era aquel árbol, porque el roble significaba fuerza, sus frutos de cristales la luz y la blancura significaba la bondad en nosotros, la inocencia.

Aquella noche Quirón me ayudo a desempacar las maletas en mi habitación mientras me contaba sobre los semidioses. Estuve distraída un par de veces por la hermosura de mi habitación blanca con algunos toques de azul en los objetos que yacían allí. Pero eso no quería decir que cuando la admiraba Quirón me diese una colleja en la nuca frunciendo el ceño por no prestarle atención, y tenía que volver a explicarlo.

Quirón me informo de que los semidioses son el resultado final de la unión de un dios y un ser humano. Debido a que estos niños son mitad dios ,tienen unos muy buenos reflejos una afinidad por el griego o la lengua del latín, y tienen poderes dentro del reino de su padre. Muchos de ellos también tienen hiperactividad y la dislexia.

Cuando un semidiós llega a cierta edad, normalmente a la temprana adolescencia, sus poderes empiezan a manifestarse.A esa edad es cuando los semidioses lanzan un perfume, que los monstruos son capaces de detectar. Este aroma será más fuerte si el niño comprende que es un semidiós. Además, si el semidiós es hijo de un dios poderoso, el olor puede llegar a ser aún más fuerte. Si el niño no se entera de que es un semidios o son hijos de un dios menor, los monstruos pueden pasarlo por alto. Es en esta época son escoltados hasta el Campamento Mestizo generalmente por sátiros, los protectores, dónde son colocados en una de las cabañas , cada una para un dios del Olimpo.

Los semidioses no son totalmente indistinguibles de los humanos. Ellos tienen la esencia de una forma divina, que ellos heredan, algunos hasta heredan casi todos los rasgos de sus padres divinos.

Usando sus legendarios dones y poderes. Muchos han llegado a ser grandes héroes, reyes, dictadores, etc.

Algunos mestizos son guiados hacia el Campamento mestizo a través de su instinto de supervivencia.

Después de lo que me contó, se despidió de ella diciéndole que a las 7 tenía que estar en el campo de entrenamiento.

Se durmió, intentando asimilarlo todo de golpe.

* * *

Estaba en el claro de Edward, y había una figura de espaldas a ella en el centro de este, el sol brillaba tanto que se extrañó poder abrir los ojos sin entrecerrarlos, pero aun así no se atrevía a que aquella luz le diera totalmente. Puso una mano en su cabeza intentando resguardarse de él mientras caminaba hacia el hombre de espaldas a ella.

Pensó esperanzada que podía ser Edward. Cuándo llegó hasta él, le toco el hombro y le giró, pero no pudo verlo porque el hombre brillaba tanto o mas que el sol, su luz la dejaba ciega y puso sus dos manos delante de su cara y la volteó.

"No tengas miedo"susurró una voz masculina en su cabeza, no era la de Edward, pero sentía como si la conociese de toda la vida.

"No tengas miedo del cielo y mucho menos de la luz"continuo susurrando"deja que el viento entre en ti, controlalo, siéntelo , una electricidad incontrolable forma parte de ti y hace que tu sangre recorra tu cuerpo ,deja que la luz te ilumine, que te cuide y vele por ti, estas cosas jamás te harán daño Bella, porque ellas forman parte de ti, ellas te completan, ellas son tú. "cuándo la voz ronca y masculina paró de susurrar, ella apartó las manos dejándose llevar por la seguridad que sentía.

Y cuándo ella las apartó, se sintió increíblemente fuerte y poderosa.Y él tenía razón ,ninguna de esas cosas que sentía le hizo el más mínimo daño.

Abrió los ojos y vio los ojos de aquel hombre que le susurraba frases con un tono de protección.

Esos ojos...esos ojos que la miraban con cariño...esos ojos que ocultaban una tormenta contenida de rabia...había un cielo dentro de esos ojos...

Esos ojos eran los suyos.

* * *

- Bien quiero presentaros a una nueva integrante-Quirón alzó su voz potente-se llama Isabella Swan y es hija de Zeus ,espero que la recibáis , haced los equipos!

-Hola! Mi nombre es Percy, soy el jefe del equipo azul y ella es Annabeth ,jefa del equipo nos falta un integrante serás de mi equipo, te explicaré como funciona esto...

Percy era muy amable conmigo y descubrí que era hijo de Poseidon ,por lo tanto no convertía en primos.

Después de equiparme con los ecudos y casco ,me dieron una espada, yo tenía miedo, jamás había hecho daño a nadie, pero me aseguraron que solo habrían heridas menores fáciles de sanar y que no me preocupase, que actuase con el instinto.

Y comenzamos a correr, mi equipo en busca de la bandera contraria. Todos se cubrían entre sí, como un buen equipo.

Llegamos hasta la colina, donde casi se encontraba mi cabaña, Percy que iba al lado mío para cubrirme se perdió, no había rastro de él ,ni de los otros ,estaba sola . Así que corrí hacia donde se supone que estaba la maldita bandera.

La vi ,la tenía tan cerca.

Oí como unos pasos corrían en mi dirección para atacarme, me gire cuando estaba muy cerca para blandir mi espada contra él. Le corté la mejilla.

Y empezó la lucha . Él iba aventajado por la experiencia y yo trataba de esquivarlo, y parecía que funcionaba hasta que aparecieron dos más.

Eran ágiles y sentía como me hacían cortes cuando luchaba con un momento me dieron un golpe por la ,tres contra uno y encima por la espalda.

Ya no podía más, me habían magullado la cara y sabía que no volvería a levantarme a no ser que curasen las miles de cicatrices, que de seguro dejarían marca.

"No temas"susurró de nuevo la voz que había aparecido en mi sueño la noche anterior"Jamás tienes que olvidar que la luz nunca te hará daño, es tuya ,igual que el aire que respiran, igual que los cielos y la electricidad. La luz velará por ti, ella te cuidará, deja que te cuide"

Abrí los ojos y me entregué al cielo.

La luz hacía que mi cuerpo resplandeciese ,levanté mi mano con curiosidad, la herida estaba ahí, pero un rayo de luz la iluminó, y la herida brillaba ante mi cerrándose ante ella.

_* La luz me protegerá, la electricidad recorre mis venas, el aire forma parte de mi...y...puedo controlar el cielo_!*

Un relámpago rompió el cielo mientras me levantaba más fuerte que nunca.

Casi todo el campamento me observaba ,miré a los chicos con los que había estado señalé que estaba preparada para luchar.

Uno se decidió ser el primero, no cogí la espada, mientras venia corriendo blandiendo su arma, lo esquive con un giro, dándole un codazo en la espalda para que se acerco y le di una patada en el pecho ,tirándolo .Yo sabía que el que faltaba era el más ágil. Di un voltereta ,trasladándome a su espalda, pero él fue rápido y se giró, pero le quite el arma con una patada, ahora seria con las manos, cuerpo a cuerpo, el chico era bastante grande, y me recordó a Emmet, el me atacó primero, le esquive y no se que hice pero de repente estaba haciendo el pino provocando que mis pies le dieran en la cara con suma fuerza. Volví a ponerme en pie ,y le miré, había caído y se estaba sujetando la nariz dio pena, había sido un buen luchador, le tendí mi mano para ayudarle a ponerse en é hacia la bandera roja y la alcé, mi equipo gritó viniendo hacia mi ,habíamos ganado.


End file.
